minecraftzakuhcfandomcom-20200215-history
Top Youtubers by Votes
Top Minecraft Pvpers (YouTubers with over 1 Subscriber) 1. Huahwi 36% -=Comments=- - Best Pvper, and he actually comes up with a strat. +38 - Everyone says oh I killed him before +14 - Well just because he killed 1 guy once doesn't mean he is better maybe he fought some one before (who had watched his tips and tricks video and knew what he would do) and got down to half a heart. Then all you did was carry that guys legacy. +6 - He's the master at flint and steel, Fishing rod, Bow and he just pull out a win of a team of 5 that were stacked! Look at him YouTube channel. +18 - He is the best and he rarely gets killed +13 -=14_Other_Comments=- 2. BajanCanadian 13% - Well in honest truth he sucks at pvp, I have beaten him without sweat. And looking at how his recordings are, he sucks. No hate, just saying. +40 - Shouldn't I be Number 1 pvper? With the logic people use I would be #1. Better than Mitch. +17 - Mitch sucks at PvP +9 - But seriously, get this into your head. JUST because they're YouTubers, doesn't make them the best at pvp. I could name at least 15 more pvpers I know that would be everyone on this list 9/10, and they aren't even famous YouTubers. Wow +10 - No. Bajancanadian isn't good at all. Here are the reasons why he wins things. He plays on the nexus. Which are full of 9 year old fans. He ALWAYS teams up with jerome and always does a 2v1. Has unlimited points. He can buy infinite tnt and buy weapons. Not Good at all. +15 -=20_Other_Comments=- 3. ItsAustennn 6% - Great att pvp +12 - Austenn is really good! He is almost if not as good as huahwi. No argument needed. +5 - We is he so low he is better than the more popular ones. +1 4. Grapeapplesauce 5% - New pvp tactic is the name of the episode +18 - He holds a world record for 24 kills +13 - Grape is 10x better then mitch. Grape needs #2 +3 - Why is grape down here? He should be at least 2 maybe even 1 +2 - Grapeapplesauce is the best pvper in Minecraft in my opinion +4 -=8_Other_Comments=- 5. Vikkstar123HD 4% - He should not even be in the top 100, way more MCSG players are better than the so called clique, "The Pack". Most of the players if not all of them all suck at PvP they only go for strafes and do not know how to use the fishing rod combo, how to aim with bow, or how to use FNS properly without wasting. (Ahem Mitch) +54 - He's the best deal with it +5 - The great at pvp he has bad connection +1 - Preston can beat him. +3 - He is clearly the best, he wins most of the group events with Mitch etc +2 - I think vikk is pretty good. But unfortunately doesn't match the MCSG group. I am not the one to judge, but I do think that seems pretty accurate. +5 -=7_Other_Comments=- 6. ApacheBlitz 4% - He has been a great player since the early PvP stages of Minecraft, beating all the actually good players that are known on the ACTUAL PvP community, not the famous YouTube circle jerk. +12 - ApacheBlitz you are good at pvp and stuff and I love you doing potion pvp on Minecraft but I am not a big fan of you but I like your videos keep up the good work by the way your a god at pvp +9 - One of the actual PvP community, was a great player that was very well-known amongst the PvP community. He quit like 3 weeks ago, unfortunately. +2 7. Captainsparklez 4% - Are you guys high.. ? Playing survival games doesn't make you win. Survival games is a bs way to judge skill at pvp. Try actually learning what being "good" at pvp is before you start saying random crap like this. CaptainSparklez is nowhere near as good as most people on OCN like Leap_, kingoros, ZHDeath, etc. CaptainSparklez definitely doesn't deserved a spot.. In fact none of these people do. Please try compiling a list that is actually good. +22 - Awesome guy I need a list of how many times he said holly mother of god hope he was good life BOSS AT HUNGER GAMES +10 - He used to be good in the early stages of minecraft, like 2011, 2012, maybe 2013. Now, these days I don't think he is that good anymore. There is so much better players out there now. Even AntVenom is better. +14 - I guess he good but he should try more pvp to get better rank because now he seem to play on some stupid thing +2 - Okay at PvP really good at survival. +8 - He is only good because he plays on mineplex, for one, for two he gets lucky, for 3, he uses a beastmaster kit, making it so all he does is blockhit, fail, and let the dog do the work. Its like a 2v1. Its unfair and makes him a pretty bad pvper. And, worst of all, he makes himself look like he is the best! +7 8. Stimpay 4% - Stimpay (stimpyPVP) should be the best at pvp. He could just rekt huahwi, bajancanadian and gayzmcgee. He has a better headset and mouse than huahwi too. Stimpay kind of can't kill hackers (SOME), but I am still glad he is forth he should be first or second but ok. (my opinion) +3 - Stimpay deserves a better spot like 2nd or 3rd he is better than Vikkstar123, Bajancanadian (Especially) and Grapeapplesauce he is the best at soup and potion pvp +0 - When I watched one video from Stimpay, I was astonished. I honestly think he is the best in potion and soup pvp +1 9. AntVenom 4% - He sucks... Not to be a jerk or anything... The average regular on Overcast could destroy AntVenom. +2 - Ant won the first 3 Hunger Games. You can make excuses all you want, but AntVenom won every single won. In Hunger Games 4, he didn't play so that someone else could win. CaptainSparklez: "AntVenom always wins." +20 - he "won" 3 in a row... No he didn't, he just records the ones he wins. +4 - Ant is not good at PvP. +8 - He gets pretty lucky, but I have to say he isn't as good as most. +3 10. TheCreeperFarts 3% - Should be a bit higher, seriously. +18 - He is better than all of em +2 - He is better than everyone in the top 10 +3 - He should be 2nd +1 - He is pretty good. +1 - Not better then privatefearless, I feel like this list is focused on the famous youtubers. +2 11. PrivateFearless 2% -He is better then Creeper what. +2 12. TOXICWASTEII 2% - He came back but he's not good enough to be on this list yet but he will be soon +8 - He left :( +2 - Original MCSG player. +1 13. Gayzmcgee 0.5% - This guy is way better than everyone else to be honest +0 14. Leap_ 0.5% -Leap_ is very good and should be in top ten I'm not 100% sure if he's better than ApacheBlitz, Stimpay or Cayden but I know he is good and is better than mitch, grapeapplesauce,petezahutt and captainsparkles. So I'm not sure but these people must of took a wrong turn in thinking bigtime because you just need yo look till 4 and its off already. +7 - This guy is actually good at pvp. I'm not sure what you retards think pvp is, but everyone in that top ten up there is basically crap at pvp. Leap_ is actually GOOD at pvp. They're all famous, but they all suck. I don't know what you guys are smoking but check out an actual pvp server you idiots +3 - Great pvper. +5 15. HattoWolf 0.3% 16. PetezahHutt 0.3% - He doesn't PvP often, especially against the Pack members who he usually records with, but when he does battle dome etc. with them, he usually ends up on top unless he's helping someone or they're way more stacked, in skills he's above. His anxiety makes him really in-tune to his fights, unlike other Minecrafters. +5 - Pete is fairly good with a Bow and Sword, but he's not into Flint & Steel and Lava Bucket. If he used those two much more often he would be like #5 or something. +3 - rekt a team of 4 skybase. +2 17. TalekioYT 0.3% - He won 3 cube uhc seasons back to back. That is some serious skills +6 - Just another ordinary MCSG player. +2 18. UnPhair 0.3% - Former Block Hitter lol +1 - awesome at pvp. +0 19. Zakariyahattack 0.3% - Zakariyahattack is amazing at pvp! He could beat anyone, Infact, he has beat huahwi, TalekioYT, Solrflare, AntVenom, Captainsparklez, Bajan... That is like half the top 15! +21 - Best at pvp not like bajacanadian +7 - He is really good, but the problem is he gets really bad ping and fps and really slows him down. +2 - He is amazing, but not as good as huahwi +3 20. Solrflare 0.1% - Better than Zakariyahattack, TalekioYT, UnPhair, Cayden, ApacheBlitz, etc. +1